


【ER】但他们禁止玫瑰盛开

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 我的爱啊这是什么国家啊？要由警察来控制爱情视玫瑰为反对政权的阴谋视诗歌为地下党派的宣言？（节选自叙利亚诗人Nizar Qabbani）
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

*

安灼拉在三食堂门口发传单，他这边的门明显人更少，并不是因为大家不爱走这儿，只是大家不愿意在审判天使愤怒的目光下受煎熬，也不愿意接下传单——这烫手的山芋。已经是十二月末了，安灼拉还没有开始围围巾，他缩着脖子，越来越往门里靠，隔着防风布汲取室内的温暖。

“请大家关注一下这几位失联的同学和老师，”安灼拉把传单塞给这位叼着烟的同学，他背着把吉他，正往食堂里走，“室内不要抽烟。”安灼拉很自然的摘下了他刚点上的烟。

格朗泰尔一时不知道如何是好，1）当一个人没事儿人似的偷了你的烟，还扔在地上用鞋碾碾，他到底是什么意思；2）这个人是你曾经偷瞄过的大帅哥，但是风评不好，似乎是个可怕的伪自由分子。

“这什么？”格朗泰尔把话题转移到传单上。

七名失联的同学，一名失联的老师。“冉阿让？”格朗泰尔嘀咕着，他认识这个老师。

冉阿让，政治学的副教授，格朗泰尔不崇拜他，但也不讨厌他。他是个有些喜欢说教，总妄想着以理服人的老好人。格朗泰尔在湖边遇见过他：大半夜的，喝多了的格朗泰尔在湖边树丛里把五脏六腑吐了个干净，不巧，遇见教授一个人在湖边骑车。

“这位同学，你在这儿干嘛？”

“还能干嘛？”又干呕一声，“吃别人的呕吐物吗？”

老头一定认为他是个没有教养的酒鬼，别了车，开始硬拽着格朗泰尔围着湖散步，讨论“大学教育的意义”，“月光多么美”和“喝酒解决不了任何问题，你可以选择运动，比如骑车”。

格朗泰尔不讨厌他，他在路上遇见冉阿让的时候会捣蛋地叫一声“老兄”，冉阿让不会介意和学生称兄道弟。格朗泰尔不讨厌他，还有些敬佩他，他从不会吝啬对三观不同的人的敬佩。

“他，冉阿让，”格朗泰尔指着冉阿让的名字，问安灼拉，“他怎么了？”

安灼拉像是等了一个极夜终于等来第一片日出的爱斯基摩人，“冉阿让教授！”他扯着格朗泰尔的袖子，“你知道的，前几天发生的那个事，他也参与了。后来他在校园论坛里说了些辛辣尖锐的东西，激起了一番讨论，”安灼拉放低了声音，“但突然就失联了。”

他的停顿中写满了恐慌，“其他七个同学也一样。”

“前几天那个事？”格朗泰尔回忆了一下他的前几天，乐队排练，和外卖员吵了一架，在Zoom 上给古费拉克过生日，喝酒——余下的记忆随着酒精挥发了。他生命中平淡无奇的三天。

“你知道的，工人那个事。”

他不知道。

他把传单塞在吉他包里，打开手机搜索。

“工人 X大学 12月”——什么也没有

他又进入到学校论坛：

冉阿让——什么也没有

工人——“出票：工人体育馆……”

失联——“失联的飞机……”

什么信息也没有。格朗泰尔没有体会过这种感觉，他听说过，在书中读过“你看到的只是你被允许看到的”，他没有经历过。在自己浑浑噩噩的平凡三日内，陪自己绕着湖走了三圈的老师消失了。

*

第二天中午，格朗泰尔在三食堂门口等着，他不停地看着手表，节奏混乱地跺着脚，时不时向进进出出的熟人挤出个应付的微笑。格朗泰尔假装自己在等人，一个或许不守时还晾格朗泰尔在零下十一度挨冻的人。其实他这不算等人，毕竟他甚至没有提前告诉安灼拉，“嘿，明天老地方见”，他仅仅是心血来潮。

他早就认识安灼拉了，室友古费拉克大二参加了个什么ABC社团，前期天天拖着格朗泰尔去开会。“你在下面坐着就行，假装我们人很多的样子！”

格朗泰尔假扮了一学期的讲座观众，围观了偶尔不知所云，偶尔让人啼笑皆非的辩论，什么也没记住，就记得那个叫安灼拉的小社员一头金发亮得刺眼，象是自己反面，总是在梦中出现。后来古费去国外交换了，自己也没机会去那个社团了，不过他老是能从社团听说到安灼拉的奇闻异事：ABC的那个头儿社团招新时举着喇叭演讲，隔壁社团都没办法搞活动了！ABC那个总是在生气的帅哥领着一群人在学工门口静坐，保安都赶不走！安灼拉在学校剧院门口发传单，校领导嘉宾都不敢从那儿出去啦！

—— 格朗泰尔并不喜欢社团，也不喜欢学工，也不喜欢校领导，但他也不喜欢安灼拉所作的一切。“总有人天真到自以为是，以为自己能改变什么似的！”

他不是没有愤怒，不过他更喜欢把愤怒泡在酒里，或者砸进嘈杂的吉他riff里。“人生的第一要义就是让自己快乐。”他不相信一个人（或者一千个人）的呐喊能够撼动这世界一粒浮尘。他觉得自己会在27岁的时候死去，像柯本，怀恩豪斯和莫里森一样。

“你这样喝酒，到了四十岁就会得肝癌！”古费拉克说。

“你少戴耳机，要不到了四十岁就耳背啦！”爱潘妮说。

“没事，早一点死就好啦！”格朗泰尔不是假装潇洒，他就是这样想的，与其战战兢兢生活七十年，不如快活地燃烧二十七年，这个世界也没什么好留恋的东西，也没什么想找到的答案。

除了他的摇滚乐，也许还有自己卷的烟。

现在又有了一个挂念——三天前发生了什么？

按理说他不会对这样的事情感兴趣。或许是手上这传单设计得过于迷人，或许是因为冉阿让，或许是因为发传单的人，或许只是因为不喝酒的时候，格朗泰尔也会愤怒。

安灼拉总算是出现了，他还是没有围围巾，雪花钻进了他的衣领。

“嘿！一起去吃饭吧！”格朗泰尔熟练地搭上安灼拉的肩膀，好像他们有约似的。

安灼拉一只手紧紧捏着一沓传单，还没有反应过来，就被拽进了食堂。

“你要吃什么？”格朗泰尔一边问着，一边擅作主张地点了两份鸡腿饭，“鸡腿饭吧！”

“我不吃肉。”安灼拉这才挣脱他的手臂。 

格朗泰尔端着两碗鸡腿饭不知所措，看着雪花在安灼拉的发梢融化，“我吃两份。”

安灼拉买了一份沙拉，一份面条。

“你为什么不吃肉？为宗教信仰所困吗？”

“你拉着我吃饭是为了批判我的饮食习惯吗？”

什么臭脾气！格朗泰尔在心里骂了一句。

“能和我说说冉阿让老师吗？”他开门见山。

“冉阿让老师是政治学系的副教授，我上过他国际政治的课，他的研讨课非常……”

“我说的当然是那件事！”格朗泰尔打断了他的“冉阿让履历介绍”，凑近了些，“失联的事。”

他从兜里掏出皱成一团的传单，又凑近了些，“这件事。”

安灼拉无奈地放下了叉子，用近乎怪罪的眼神盯着格朗泰尔，“看来你们是真的不知道？”

格朗泰尔的羞愧感不知从何而来。

“两周前的工人运动你知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“月初城北的大火你知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“果然是这样。”

“怎样？”

“永远没有新闻自由。”

“当然。所以发生了什么 ？”

安灼拉从格朗泰尔对面挪到了他身边，“你不会是来套话的吧？”他一脸狐疑打量着格朗泰尔，伸手就去摸对方的兜。

这是什么被迫害妄想症？格朗泰尔也许不知道，他这会儿臊得脸通红，举起双手任其搜身，像是在投降。

“手机有录音吗？”安灼拉步步紧逼。

“没有！”他当着他的面把手机关机了。

“好，你过来一点，这事儿得小声讲，”在喧闹的三食堂，安灼拉又凑近了一点，近到不敢呼吸了，他害怕自己满嘴的鸡腿味让这位素食者厌烦，“两周前城北发生了工人运动，大概有四百名工人参加了，还有一百多名学生和社会各界人士，就在新区区政府门口，静坐，示威，本来没有流血事件……”

“为什么工运？”格朗泰尔插嘴。

“你能不能听我讲完？”

“不好意思…”他感受到安灼拉的咄咄逼人，他身板没有格朗泰尔壮，坐着的时候也没有他高，但是背后的灵兽似乎是一只暴躁的狮子，对着格朗泰尔张牙舞爪，好不威风，格朗泰尔相信灵兽这个概念，他觉得自己的灵兽是独角兽，“你继续说。”

“本来没有流血事件，但是我们一位同学突然开始唱歌了，唱国际歌，之后大家也坐不住了，越唱越亢奋，就喊起了口号，之后又有工人想要冲破警卫的界限，逐渐混乱了起来，打伤了十几个同志，至今还，还生死未卜。”

“生死未…”

“这次的工运其实是一个工人社团组织的，联系了我们和隔壁几个学校的一些学生社团，我们本来只打算静坐示威，或许唱唱歌表达一下愤怒，谁能想到会出现这种混乱的情况。”安灼拉目光暗淡了些，“这次的活动是因为月初的工棚的大火，新区的近千名农民工住的工棚一夜之间着火了，你仔细想一下，这其中肯定有问题。”

“什么问题？”格朗泰尔不敢做太离谱的设想，冬天干燥，本来就是火灾常发的时期，“冬天用火用电用气，都很容易引起火灾。”

“那是临时搭建的工棚，没有通煤气，火是熄灯后燃起来的，很多人都没有用电了。”

“那是因为…”

“月初颁布了清理外来人口的政令。”“外来……”

“民工，流浪汉，流窜人口，”安灼拉越说越激动，忘我地提高了嗓门，“影响城市虚假面具的苦难的人们！”

“嘘——”格朗泰尔下意识地想要捂住他的嘴，指尖轻轻地触碰到了安灼拉的嘴唇，很柔软，37摄氏度的温暖，但是格朗泰尔像是触碰到380伏高压电一样，颤抖着，从指尖红到发尖，“小声一点。”

“通讯社的记者朋友有一些调查，包括——”安灼拉凑得更近了些，“包括冉阿让老师，都有调查，这不是冬日火灾，这就是纵火。”

“纵火？就为了清理外来人口？”格朗泰尔掩盖不住自己的难以置信。

“就为了清理外来人口。”

格朗泰尔知道，世界是在臭烘烘的水沟里拼命呼吸的鲶鱼，带着一身的寄生虫也要长一身肥美的肉，但是他不能相信，不敢相信个中手段有多肮脏——纵火，纵火是对世界的强奸。

“不至于吧。”

“我最初也是这样以为的，”安灼拉对这样的质疑见怪不怪了，“但是冉阿让老师为什么失联了？通讯社的记者朋友为什么失联了？我们的七名同学为什么失联了？国际歌为什么被禁止了？”

*

国际歌的确被禁止了。格朗泰尔知道这件事。

就在上上周，大一的学弟学妹们按照惯例举行了合唱比赛，格朗泰尔所在的艺术学院选择了国际歌——原因是它很简单，大家不用再花时间记词记调，格朗泰尔发誓，绝对是这个原因，合唱团的声乐指导是他的室友热安。但是彩排前几天，学工突然通知，要求换歌。

“凭什么！”热安在宿舍大发脾气，“我们选歌是偷了懒，但是好歹也练了两周，凭什么说换就换！”但是由于学工威胁说“不换歌就取消参赛资格”，热安只好临战变阵，塞了大二的合唱团的人进去，换了首练过的歌，蒙混过关。

“那个，工运是十二月几号？”格朗泰尔呼吸有些急促，慌乱地盯着安灼拉的眼睛问道。

“二号。”

二号，他拿出手机日历查看，热安是周五接到的通知，那是——三号。

“妈的…”格朗泰尔低声骂了一句。

“怎么了？”安灼拉觉得他俩离得有些太近了，默默挪了挪凳子。

“我不知道是谁在纵火，”格朗泰尔说，“但是我相信你，这一定有问题。”

安灼拉没想到他会是这样的反应，他以为这个手上戴着六枚戒指，满身烟味，总是眯着眼睛看人的摇滚青年会把他的话归为“阴谋论”——他收到无数这样的评论，“阴谋论”，“我怀疑你们真的有被迫害妄想症”，“学生最容易被人利用了”，“多看点书，少凑点热闹”——安灼拉一开始会认认真真地反驳每一句批评，

“是不是阴谋论，您了解一下事实就知道了”

“学生容易被人利用，您怎么确定您没有被人利用”

“我看过很多书，也做过很多事”

“我会愤怒不代表我失去了理性”

“……”

他承认自己有冲动的时候，但是作为社会学系的高材生，他尽量让自己不被私人情绪左右；再者，还有公白飞常常给他注射镇定剂，公白飞已经在读研究生了，在各种社工活动，新闻报刊，调查媒体中摸爬滚打，慈悲又冷静，是安灼拉这一剂猛药最合适的中和剂。但是无论他怎么辩解，怎么改进，怎么证明，挖苦的声音永远不会停。

“披头士有一首歌怎么说来着？”公白飞劝他。

“Yesterday，all my troubles seemed so far away？”

公白飞忘记了安灼拉最爱的音乐是勃拉姆斯，“Let it be！”

安灼拉在竭尽全力地“let it be”了。

“谢谢。”安灼拉不知道自己为什么要对格朗泰尔这样说。

“真是个操蛋的世界。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，收起餐盘，“你还要吃吗？帮你倒掉吧？”

“所以你愿意到我们社团来吗？”安灼拉任他收走自己的盘子，“我们可以一起做些什么。”

做些什么？格朗泰尔腹诽，能做些什么？ 

“不知道，”他刻意收起凳子的声音很响，惊堂木一般，“我现在要做的是去喝点酒，忘掉这些操蛋的事儿，你来吗？”

“我……”安灼拉受惊一般，“我不喝酒。”

“好吧，之后联系！”格朗泰尔故作潇洒地转身就走，假装没听见安灼拉的那句“怎么联系”。

我有你的号码，他攥着兜里的传单，谁会把号码直接写在传单上呢？

* 

格朗泰尔没有直接去喝酒，他先去乐队排练了。

他的乐队叫“巴库斯”（Bacchus），名字是格朗泰尔取的，敬酒神，敬伟大的狂欢！他是主唱，偶尔也会充当第二吉他手或者键盘，第一吉他手是博须哀，或者叫他”莫城的鹰”，或者像一些粉丝一样叫他“秃鹰”，贝斯手是若李，这位擅长写歌的医学生用实际行动提升了贝斯在乐队里的存在感，而他们的鼓手就是帅气的爱潘妮了——乐队的男歌迷几乎都是她的狂热粉丝。

圣诞节后有一次大学城的乐队汇演，在柯林斯，每个乐队准备四首歌。格朗泰尔这几周都得排练。

“R，你又迟到了，”爱潘妮不耐烦地玩着鼓槌，“吃个午饭需要这么久吗？”

“情况特殊。”格朗泰尔抱起自己的吉他调音。

“怎么，有艳遇？”这是打着呵欠的若李，“还是去了豪华餐厅约会？”

格朗泰尔纠结了几秒钟，在脑内权衡着要不要告诉他们自己和安灼拉吃了饭：告诉，他害怕朋友们对安灼拉有成见；不告诉，他又实在想炫耀一下——不知是出于什么心态。

“遇见熟人了，” 他云淡风轻地提了一句，“和安灼拉聊了会儿天。”

熟人，他自己都不信。

“安灼拉？”爱潘妮提起兴趣了，“你怎么和他混熟了的？”

“安灼拉是谁？”博须哀问道。

“马吕斯的朋友，”爱潘妮说，“一个可爱又可恨的天使。”

格朗泰尔从没听爱潘妮说过安灼拉，这评价倒是新鲜。

“赶紧排练了！”若李对这个“艳遇”失去了兴趣。

但是格朗泰尔排练的时候总是走神。

“你还在宿醉吗，R？”

“我昨晚没喝酒，蠢货！”格朗泰尔犯了错误，依旧嘴硬。

“怎么回事儿，心不在焉的，小心我将你取而代之！”博须哀开玩笑说。

“你没有主唱的颜值。”爱潘妮毫不留情，“R，你在想什么？”

“你们想唱国际歌吗？”片刻沉默后，格朗泰尔冷不丁冒出这么一句。

“什么？”

“国际歌，L'internationale，debout…”

“我知道这是啥，我问的是——为什么？”若李喜欢的是丧丧的后朋音乐，调子是欢快的，幼稚园春游似的，歌词是悲伤的，火葬场一般，他和格朗泰尔在这方面达成了共识，没有什么比无望的爱情，世界的毁灭，和来自生命深处的咒骂最适合被做成音乐了。

“因为，”他总不能说因为安灼拉，一个和他正式认识不过两天的人吧，“因为很酷。把它做成摇滚乐，无止尽的前奏，一点也不亢奋的呐喊，甚至有些轻快的誓言，这不酷吗？”

戏谑，巴库斯喜欢戏谑。

“不错。”巴库斯达成共识。

只有爱潘妮掏出手机悄悄发了一条讯息给格朗泰尔：

你和安灼拉聊了什么？想谈谈吗？

暂时不想。格朗泰尔回复她。

他能够理直气壮地拒绝爱潘妮，他们关系太近了，像是家人，像是孪生兄妹。他什么都和她分享——包括很久之前对安灼拉的一些迷恋和迷恋“破灭”的整个过程。

* 

排练之后格朗泰尔依旧没有去喝酒，他太累了，是精神上的累。他久违地在十二点前睡了觉，可还是做了噩梦。

他梦见冉阿让的肿胀的尸体漂浮在校园的人工湖里，他梦见安灼拉被钉在十字架上，低着高傲的头颅，自己趴在他的脚边，手上握着一束玫瑰花，花刺划破了自己的手。在甚至在梦中感受到了痛，自己手指被划破的痛，安灼拉手掌被钉住的痛。

他是被痛醒的。摸着手心的汗，几乎以为是鲜血。

格朗泰尔不信教，不信基督，不信马克思，不信爱因斯坦，他只信自己，信空荡荡的酒瓶。他不信牺牲，不信信仰，不信愤怒，不信革命，他只信快乐是短暂的，悲伤是永恒的。但是他为什么会梦见安灼拉。他的愤怒被唤醒了吗？他的信仰被唤醒了吗？

他看了看表，四点半。管他娘的，他掏出手机，还是给爱潘妮发了条讯息。

你知道有人失联了吗？

一分钟后，永远在线的爱潘妮回复了：

知道

原来你他妈在想这事儿

马吕斯告诉我的

操蛋的世界

格朗泰尔双手颤抖着：

我以为我能不去想这件事的

我做不到

一分钟后，爱潘妮回复了：

我也做不到


	2. Chapter 2

都是  
*

“你是被恶灵附体了吗？”热安像检查机器人一样，按着格朗泰尔的肩膀打量着他，“居然起的比我早？还去吃了早饭？”

“是的，恶灵都是作息规律的混蛋。”格朗泰尔不能用语言解释自己的反常行为。

他不仅早起了，出去吃了早饭，还缺根筋似的在七点给安灼拉打了电话，好在安灼拉一直都是个作息规律的混蛋。

“格朗泰尔？有什么事？”

“想和你聊聊。”

“来我们的社团吗？”

“聊聊。”格朗泰尔莫名其妙地较劲。

“好吧，聊吧。”

“下午四点，来看我的演出吧，乐队在柯林斯地下一楼表演。”

“你有乐队吗？”

“看来我们需要更深入的了解。”

“我不喜欢交朋友，”安灼拉的语气很认真，他真的不喜欢交朋友，“你想来我们的社团吗？”

安灼拉的社团这么缺人吗？格朗泰尔没有问。

“你先来我的演出。”

“好的，四点见。”安灼拉挂掉了电话。

格朗泰尔的不知道自己为什么要这样说。乐队甚至没有演出计划！“还有九个小时。”他看看手表，该叫他们排练了。

*

“骗子！”第一个被叫出来排练的爱潘妮非常不满，“你他妈不是说你对他的‘迷恋‘早就破灭了吗？”

“我没有迷恋！我只是想让他……我只是还没有缓过神来，你知道的，冉阿让老师那件事。”

“这和我们的乐队有屁的关系！”

的确没有关系。

“抱歉，”没有宿醉的格朗泰尔很柔软，“我做了噩梦。”

“我们唱什么？国际歌吗？”爱潘妮和格朗泰尔的默契不用点明，她理解他会为什么崩溃。

柯林斯是大学城的心脏——没错，四所大学的共用心脏不是图书馆，是一间酒吧，这里有最自由奔放的血脉喷张，最肆无忌惮的思想碰撞，这里有一切形式的爱情，一切内容的辩论，一切方向的疯狂。柯林斯一楼是酒吧，出售最便宜的勾兑酒和汽水，有盗版的杂志和手抄的小报，墙壁上贴着胡言乱语和真情表白，灯下是流言蜚语和各种恶习自由蔓延；地下一楼是live house，有时会放起上世纪的靡靡之音，供男女们搂着腰跳舞，随意播撒一些暧昧，有时会请四所大学的几个乐队们来躁一躁，唱些不能过审、进不了厂牌的摇滚。

格朗泰尔从不参与柯林斯“辩论”的环节，他只负责喝酒，唱歌，偶尔从邻桌的激烈交谈中捕捉只言片语，当个谈资，一轮酒之后便忘了。

但是今天不一样。

今天不一样了。

格朗泰尔提前到了柯林斯，这才下午两点半，就已经有酒鬼在这里醉生梦死。

格朗泰尔买了一瓶啤酒在柯林斯一楼溜达着——为了演出，他不能喝烈酒，他往日的牌友们坐在角落的圆桌边，竟没有玩任何赌博游戏。“怎么，在等我……”他看见了桌上那张熟悉的传单，“这是什么！”似乎表现得过于激动了。

“你们学校的人发的，”一个牌友说，指着传单上的一个名字，“难怪最近没见到库罗斯，原来是摊上事儿了。”“库罗斯？”格朗泰尔不记得这是谁。

“你小子连库罗斯都不认识了？以前还和我们打过架的？”牌友推推格朗泰尔的肩膀，“老是缠着米西什塔不放，在墙壁上写她名字，博须哀拖着我俩，把他揍了一顿，就在……这个位置。”他指着落地窗边的露台。

格朗泰尔记起来了，那是个一头卷毛的大高个，嘴唇上有一个U形的伤疤，原来他叫“库罗斯”？格朗泰尔突然觉得自己挺冷血的，二十来年，和无数的人擦肩而过——甚至不是简单的擦肩而过，是拳脚相加！而他又能记住几个人的名字呢？

“还有米拉，”另一个牌友骂骂咧咧地，“妈的，多好一姑娘，这是怎么一会事儿？”

米拉，格朗泰尔望向柯林斯的吧台，果然，那个面颊红润，胸脯丰满的吉普赛姑娘不在。

“真他妈不知道这些人怎么了？”牌友倒了第二轮酒，“我们学校也发了这玩意儿，四五个人找不着。”

“敬那些该死的混蛋们，祝他们早日下地狱！”他们举起酒杯。

格朗泰尔却喝不下去这一口代表着失忆的苦中作乐酒。

他真的变了。

他拿走了桌上的传单：

“马库斯，米拉，克莱尔米亚，让·卢米埃，克莱韦，诺尔敦，赛琳……冉阿让”

八个名字，八个消失的人，八个被摧毁的家庭，八个被隐藏的秘密，八个被抹掉的存在。

格朗泰尔感受到了怒火中烧；他感受到自己的生命越来越轻，像羽毛，像飞机飞过天空留下的痕迹，风一吹就会散去；更要命的是，他感受到梦中安灼拉背上的十字架的重量，他感受到他的鲜血也被冲洗。

他想呕吐，脑袋嗡嗡直响，这和他尝试冷火鸡戒酒时的反应一模一样。清醒的感觉的确很痛苦。

“怎么了？”格朗泰尔的肩膀感受到了温暖又坚实的支撑，他回到地面了。安灼拉的声音在他耳边响起。

他干咳几声，“你来了，我以为你不回来呢。”

“不是你让我来看演出的吗？”安灼拉像是在哄幼稚园小朋友的，“你还好吗？”

“我好得很。”格朗泰尔放下酒瓶，“在楼下，来吧。”

安灼拉喜欢勃拉姆斯，其次是马勒，其次是西贝柳斯，他听过摇滚，披头士乐队，滚石，平克弗洛伊德，但是，“没什么感觉吧”——他这样评价【月之阴暗面】这张专辑，把公白飞气得咬牙，“我不喜欢过剩的表演，没有给听者解开镣铐”，他还这样补刀。

因此，当巴库斯唱起the Smiths的Panic和theCure的Boys Don't Cry时，安灼拉的眉头皱得能夹死蚊子，好在若李写的两首歌是他能理解的，一首叫“大学城的乌鸦”，一首叫“老文盲”，讽刺——人类共同的爱好。

安灼拉不能想象格朗泰尔唱歌的样子——依据他的中长卷发和宽松的脏T恤，他更能相信他是一名画家——直到他在他面前扯着嗓子唱“Hang the DJ”*。格朗泰尔声音有点沙哑，安灼拉试图判断他是故意的还是因为抽烟喝酒而坏了嗓子；他还喜欢晃脑袋，前额的头发遮住眼睛，爱潘妮也甩头发，一头漂亮的黑发和鼓槌一起上下翻飞，充满力量。安灼拉试图理解摇滚乐的魅力。

其实他理解得不错，一直下意识地跟着抖腿。

（*Panic歌词）

“谢谢大家捧场！”唱完“老文盲”，若李在喝彩中有些羞涩地道谢，“接下来是大R硬加的国际歌。”稀稀拉拉的掌声有些懵了。

“操…不是今天！”格朗泰尔背对着观众，压着嗓子尴尬地对若李吼着，“汇演那天再唱这个。”

“噢噢，没了，就这些！大家继续喝酒吧！”若李拉着乐队成员鞠躬，没有酒鬼在乎他们到底说了啥。当然，没有喝酒和安灼拉在乎。

“怎么样？”格朗泰尔问他的特约观众，“能入你耳吗？”

“为什么要hang the DJ？”安灼拉似乎很在意这个问题。

“呃…别问这种问题，这就像是问你帕格尼尼为什么要写那么难的歌？”格朗泰尔听说过“帕格尼尼是古典乐中的摇滚大师”之类的说法，他试图这样解释。

“那不是‘歌’（song），那是‘曲子’（piece）啊。”

真是没完没了。格朗泰尔觉得有些可爱。

“所以你们要唱国际歌吗？”安灼拉没有忘记这件事。

“或许吧。”

“因为我给你讲的事吗？”

这算是什么问题？

“我答应了！”格朗泰尔是转移问题的专家。

“答应什么？”

“去你的社团啊！我们不是约好了，你来看演出，我就去你的社团吗？”他并不是因为约定而去ABC的，他在演出前的某一个时刻，捕捉到了内心的一点点澎湃的火花的时候，就决定抓着这火种不放了，无聊的人生到了二十多岁，也该感受下燃烧的味道了。他看见安灼拉在燃烧，熊熊燃烧，把暗夜都照得透亮，凤凰都能在火焰中涅槃，多美啊，格朗泰尔一直爱慕美的东西。

他也想挤出点美好的火光。

“你社团到底多缺人，你为了拉我入伙都来这种地方了，”格朗泰尔打趣，“我加入，好了吧，现在就去。”

“什么叫‘这种地方’？”安灼拉其实也是柯林斯的常客，“这地方才是大学城最干净的教室。”

“还有，”金发的青年看看表，“现在就别急了，明天和我一块儿去社团吧。”

好，明天。最美好的都是明天。

*

爱潘妮很识趣地把博须哀和若李先支回宿舍了，格朗泰尔问安灼拉要不要“走走”，他心里还火热的很，去湖边吧，浇浇这莫名其妙的火。

他们在路灯下逛人工湖去了——如果没有路灯会更好，月光比灯光美多了，能把安灼拉的侧脸打出博物馆大理石像般的光——他知道他很像阿波罗的云石雕像吗？但是大学里只有光污染，路灯下只有寒冬也杀不死的小虫子。

“月光多么美。”格朗泰尔哀叹，突然又想到了冉阿让，某个夜晚，老师也这样劝过酩酊大醉的他，他更加失落了。

“你们的乐队叫巴库斯。”安灼拉说，像是问句，又不知道在问什么。

“酒神。”这是格朗泰尔选的名字。

“你相信世界是一个悲剧吗？”安灼拉问道，他们并肩走着，十二月的夜晚没有了寒风，但是雪花还是悄悄地，贴上安灼拉没有戴围巾的脖颈。

“我什么都不相信，”格朗泰尔坚持着‘怀疑论者’的身份，他什么也不相信，只相信自己是个不折不扣的怀疑论者。

“你至少也相信狂欢吧，”安灼拉笑了笑，“狄奥尼索斯的宴会什么的。”

“或许吧。”

“狂欢是为了忘记痛苦的真实吗？”安灼拉势如破竹，要攻破这酒鬼精神的城池。

在三食堂门口遇见安灼拉之前，或许是这样的。格朗泰尔承认，今朝有酒今朝醉就是为了遗忘，为了快乐。但是，但是酒神不也遇见阿丽雅德尼了吗？

“理性是为逃避真实的痛苦吗？”格朗泰尔反问，“梦再美也是幻境，亲爱的阿波罗。”

安灼拉愣住了。他不承认自己处在幻梦中，“我不是理想主义”——他向公白飞强调过这一点，“适度并不代表着幻梦。”

但是如果这个世界不想要“适度”呢？

安灼拉没有正面回答格朗泰尔，“什么阿波罗？”

“没什么。”格朗泰尔觉得自己有些醉了，在安灼拉头发的香味和雪花的甘甜中沉醉过去，梦再美也是幻境，亲爱的阿波罗，他没有说完，我能加入你的幻境吗？

“没什么。”他重复着，把自己的围巾取了下来，他的围巾是棕色的，条纹图案，最普通的款式。他伸手，轻轻地把围巾绕过安灼拉暴露在外的脖子，安灼拉比他高一点，但是却瘦很多，他的颈线很美，像天鹅；路灯下，他金色的碎发扫过冻得有些发红的脖子，格朗泰尔再绕一圈，指尖温暖：

“你不冷吗？”

安灼拉还没有回答。人工湖对岸一阵骚动，两人惊恐地望向不远处的车灯。

“警车？”安灼拉像只敏感的狐狸，“还有救护车！”他沿着人工湖一路跑去，格朗泰尔的围巾搭在他的背上；格朗泰尔跟在他身后跑去，寒冬钻进他的衣领。

* 

他们藏在湖边的报刊栏后，离两辆救护车和一辆警车只有二十米左右。警用照明灯白晃晃的，照着全副武装的警察从湖着什么东西，十二月，人工湖几乎全被冻住了，只有拱桥下这一片死水的冰面太薄，沿岸的地方甚至没有结冰。那是一具女尸，安灼拉熟练地拿出手机，放大再放大，拍了几张照片。

“怎么回事？”格朗泰尔贴着他的耳朵问。

“待会儿再说。”工作中的人格外谨慎。

警察率先离开了，救护车拉着尸体紧随其后。不如直接叫殡仪馆——格朗泰尔腹诽。又过了十多分钟，湖边恢复了黑暗与平静。安灼拉这才长舒一口气。

“怎么回事？有人自杀？”紧张的空气让格朗泰尔忘记了冷。

“这湖才一米多深。”安灼拉不停观察着刚照的一堆照片，把尸体的衣服放大又放大。这个姑娘应该刚刚死去，尸体没有肿胀，没有变得丑陋，甚至有些苍白的美，奥菲利亚一般。

“这是…米拉。”安灼拉一字一句地说。

“米拉？”格朗泰尔诧异地提高了嗓门，又小心的压抑住，“失联的那个米拉？”

“她的黑发，还有她的衣服，”安灼拉把照片放大给他看，“柯林斯的制服。”

格朗泰尔内心有山崩地裂，“这他妈……”

“嘘——”安灼拉立即伸手捂住他的嘴巴，“我们先回去。”

格朗泰尔佩服安灼拉的冷静，又诧异于他的冷静——要看过多少残酷的现实才能不再为之恐惧？格朗泰尔有些看不起自己的“逃避”了，他喉咙发痒，脑袋嗡嗡直响起来，又是想要呕吐的感觉，或者说，直面世界的感觉。

清醒可真他妈的难受，他想。

*

格朗泰尔在ABC的第一次会议惊喜颇多：

比如1）他在这里遇见了室友热安的男友弗以伊，弗以伊是夜校的学生，也是工人代表，也是通讯社的记者之一。

“热安知道吗？”格朗泰尔问他。

“当然知道。”

热安这小子，从没提到过。格朗泰尔这才感觉安灼拉一直在自己的社交圈内。

还比如2）巴阿雷居然也在这社团混着。巴阿雷是格朗泰尔的牌友之一，也一起练过拳击，飙过车，整一个刺头儿青年的形象，没想到也在这秘密团体内——也不怎么秘密。

“巴阿雷？你怎么从没给我谈起过？”

“R？你又没问过。”

“我是艺术学院的格朗泰尔，你们可以叫我大R。”格朗泰尔的自我介绍很简短。剩下的时间都是安灼拉和公白飞在就昨晚发现的尸体和失联人员的相关事宜组织讨论，安排工作。

“我们还有人在内部，”弗以伊发言，“可以挖一点市政部门的信息，但是，不能保证信息的有用性。”

“媒体这边好解决，”马吕斯的家族在新闻界有些影响力，他在这方面游刃有余，“虽然通讯社和环岛周报已经被监控了，但是还有‘新论坛’，我和小珂把几大校媒体和一些自媒体也整合一下，只要信息确认了，随时能发。古费在国外也能帮我们对接。”

格朗泰尔很熟悉马吕斯，他是爱潘妮大学三年的暗恋对象，但他的女友珂赛特也是爱潘妮大学三年为数不多的朋友之一。

“巴阿雷呢？”公白飞认真记录着会议发言。

“我认识一些朋友，他们似乎找到了诺尔敦，”他摊开一张被画得密密麻麻古早的纸质地图，“十六区的一个板房区，有几个密探一直监视着这一间，我让马丁观察了几天，”他掏出几张照片，“绿色上衣，红发，脸上有一块大胎记——就是诺尔敦了。”

“干得漂亮，巴阿雷，非常感谢。”公白飞盖上笔盖，所以现在可以确定的是，失联的同学们有的正被软禁着——我大胆推测，所有人都被软禁着。”

“米拉之所以会遭遇不幸，是因为她快要了解到某个真相，或者即将逃出去，或者即将传递某个讯息。”安灼拉自然地接过公白飞的话，他俩就像钢琴的白键和黑键。

“真的不会是自杀吗？”马吕斯问。

“第一，人工湖最多一米一；第二，米拉会游泳。”

“第三，米拉家里还有个妹妹。”

众人陷入了令人不适的沉默，米拉是政府管理学院的研究生，一边在柯林斯打工，一边给小孩当家教，为了供妹妹生活学习，她绝对不会选择自杀的。

“现在问题就是，她知道了什么？”安灼拉像一个真正的领袖，“所以，接下来拜托巴阿雷，尽量去寻找赛琳，她的外貌特征也比较明显，麻烦你了；然后马吕斯，你先放一部分料，学校论坛上所有关于人工湖尸体的帖子已经被强行删除了，如果学校和警方一直掩着这事儿，你就先放一部分图，提出一些质问，不要把我们掌握的信息一次性交出去了；然后弗以伊，麻烦你联络一下因为火灾住院的几位工友，如果他们愿意的话，希望能提供给我们一些有效的信息。”

“我们和隔壁学校的商量一下，如果马吕斯放的料有一定反响，我们就在圣诞节后再进行一次静坐示威，如果工人朋友们愿意，欢迎你们助力我们，但是一定要保持冷静，我们只表明态度，尽量不发生冲突。”公白飞似乎要散会了。

“我呢？”格朗泰尔有些突兀地插了一句。

“你这次先观摩观摩哈！”巴阿雷嬉皮笑脸。

但是安灼拉早有安排：“我们需要群众，格朗泰尔。”

“群众可不喜欢我。”格朗泰尔自以为明白安灼拉的用意，“我只认识狐朋狗友。”

“没事，大写的R。”安灼拉像是在念咒语，格朗泰尔不知道这位阿波罗是想利用自己还是真的如此仁慈，大写的R，他竟然这样称呼他，“狐朋狗友就是群众。”

但是我有乐队！中了咒语般的酒鬼反应过来，“我有音乐啊！我有巴库斯！直接，狂喜，冲动的群众之神！”他并没打算拉整个乐队下水，他或许只是将自己想象成了酒神，最后一次，彻底地放肆于本性之中，本性的愤怒，本性的狂热，本性的信仰，本性的爱。

“你想好了吗？”安灼拉记得若李说的国际歌，他隐约感觉到格朗泰尔正在计划一件大事。

“我也算一个。”格朗泰尔抢过公白飞文件袋上的一朵三色花，别在胸口。

“那，那是古费拉克的！”公白飞其实不愿意打断他。

“反正，我也算一个。”酒鬼尝到了空瓶外的一滴信仰，甘之如饴。


	3. Chapter 3

不耐烦的马吕斯大获成功。

在警察第四次拒绝就人工湖的任何事情发言时，当校园论坛上的关于“消失的米拉”的贴子又一次被删除后，马吕斯把一个博人眼球的标题投向了暗流涌动的城市，没有图片，只有质问。《新论坛》把头版头条给了米拉：谁杀死了我们的米拉——再加上一排夸张的问号；甚至连通讯报也在广告位给米拉留了一席之地；四所大学的自媒体，地下报刊，个人博主相继发布了相关帖子，删帖再快，大学城也至少有一半的人听说了这个耸人听闻的消息——米拉死了！谁杀了米拉！为什么警察没有给出答复？柯林斯是大学城的心脏，而在这里工作了四年的吉普赛女郎则是所有人的缪斯——没有人再敢忽视房间里的大象——米拉到底去哪儿了？

“谢谢马吕斯！”在柯林斯地下一楼，巴阿雷举起酒杯敬这场小战役的英雄。

“我冒着被我爷爷赶出家门的风险干了这一票！”马吕斯享受着作为英雄的礼遇，“不后悔哈，不后悔！”

“这是为了救你老丈人冉阿让，怎么也得值得！”巴阿雷起哄，把剩下的白兰地一饮而尽。

“下一步行动是什么时候？”弗以伊从斜挎包里掏出一叠传单，放在酒桌上。他和公白飞在工会的小印刷厂连夜弄了几大箱传单，印着安灼拉拍下的那几张照片。

“信息网络是最不可靠的东西，”——这是马吕斯的理论，“赛博朋克时代，回归纸质印刷才是对抗删帖的最佳手段。”马吕斯是为盗版印刷物摇旗呐喊的先锋军——“没有了出版自由，盗版印刷就是一种革命手段！”

这歪门邪道越听越有道理。

“不着急，等对方先漏出马脚。”安灼拉不是象棋高手，但是在排兵布阵上永远不紧不慢，“我们先把静坐示威提上日程。”

*

这是格朗泰尔第一次参加静坐示威，他以前围观过好几次。

“行为艺术。”他向热安这般吐槽，“不知道的还以为大学生们遁入空门集体修禅了。”

当他自己参与到其中时，才明白——这比修禅难多了，修禅是知行合一，内心静，行动也静；而静坐示威明明都叫“示威”了，却还得时刻保持冷静。

“普罗米修斯也就是这个感觉了吧，煎熬。”格朗泰尔低着头对坐在身边的安灼拉说。

“你要庆幸没有秃鹫来啃你的心肝脾肺肾。”

秃鹫是没有，莫城的秃鹰却来了。格朗泰尔的斜后方出现一个熟悉的流氓——博须哀这小子怎么被忽悠到这儿来了？博须哀和米西什塔靠在一起，没个正形，更像是来野餐的。

“今天来的人是谁组织的？”格朗泰尔坐在第一排，提着着横幅的一角，这是矿业大学做的横幅，“米拉怎么了？——我们只想要真相”。他环视了一下市政大楼的广场，聚集在这儿学生大概有一百人，再加上弗以伊带领的三十多名工人，广场被占了大半，路人，游客也逐渐聚集，交头接耳，举着手机拍照。

“我和飞儿召集了一半的学生，矿大的路易·朗贝尔和梅罗组织了一半，工人是弗以伊和大卫塞夏组织的。”

飞儿，叫得真亲切。

“你嘛……”安灼拉撅着嘴，转身扫视着这一片脑袋，“你也许动员了七个人。有七个人拿着你的演出照片给我发email问‘R的T恤上印的是你们这个活动吗？’”

安灼拉是在开玩笑吗？格朗泰尔此时的尴尬程度比五岁第一次撞破父母亲热还要严重，“这个…马吕斯说这是依靠粉丝文化扩大传播范围。”

“你的——那叫什么，‘狐朋狗友’们也来了。”安灼拉看了看左后方。那是格朗泰尔的牌友们。

他们不是因为我来的，格朗泰尔知道，他们是为了米拉，那位牺牲了的贞德。

“他们知道些什么？”

“不知全貌，”安灼拉回答，“大部分只知道米拉遇难了。”格朗泰尔挺害怕他这种绷紧嘴唇，胜券在握的样子，他有时候会莫名地觉得这像是君王的模样，安提诺乌斯变成了哈德良。

他到底是棋盘上前行的战车，还是那个下棋的人？这种可怕的想法不会持续一分钟以上，当安灼拉的嘴角向上弯起哪怕一点点弧度，格朗泰尔的所有疑虑都会消散。

“公民们……” 公白飞走到最前排，开始了他的演讲。他的语气缺少抑扬顿挫，格朗泰尔觉得有些无聊。

“你们静坐示威一般都干什么？”他拼命忍住一个哈欠，“不会觉得无聊吗？”

“我一般呢，会思考即将出现的辩论，观察地形，寻找逃跑路线。”安灼拉煞有介事地回答。

“真的吗？”换做别人，格朗泰尔会以为是在开玩笑，但这是安灼拉——安灼拉知道玩笑是什么吗？

“嗯……逗你玩的！”安灼拉的笑脸迎着冬日的阳光，格朗泰尔用目光描摹着他的轮廓，从发根到耳廓，从下颚到乳突肌，到——安灼拉还围着他的围巾，棕色的，条纹的，格朗泰尔从大一带到大三的围巾。

“……还会走神，数奥古斯都袖子上的褶子。”安灼拉对着市政广场上的雕像努努嘴，“正面看，左边41个，右边39个。”

“其实你也很有意思的，”格朗泰尔扫描完毕安灼拉的侧脸。金发青年的表情柔和了许多，像是十七岁的孩子，在青春期的尾巴撒欢，尚未被成年的污水溅湿裤腿，“很可爱。”

“潜台词是我平常很无聊，一点也不受人喜欢？”

“不是，”格朗泰尔这话说的很没底气，“你知道的，学校大部分人对ABC的评价都……都不怎么样。”

“我知道，”安灼拉昂着头，甩开额前的几缕头发，“很多活动都会光明正大地抵制我们呢，学校合唱比赛都不给让我进剧院，买了票也不让进。”

格朗泰尔不知道这些。他听过关于ABC的，甚至直接针对安灼拉的指控和嘲讽，

“ABC的朋友们是疯了吧”——大部分人的态度是轻蔑，是嫌弃，觉得他们的存在影响到了自己的心情：“他们是疯了吧，哪儿都能看见他们在蹦跶。”

像大多数人一样，面对这样的言论，格朗泰尔只是符合一句，哈哈笑一番，不会去问“ABC是什么？”“他们想要做什么？”“他们信仰什么？”

格朗泰尔感谢那一天拒绝和自己去吃快餐的爱潘妮，感谢那天选择去三食堂的自己，感谢那天给自己塞了一张传单的安灼拉，一万个巧合才能使两人相遇，一万个巧合才能把自己从迷狂又狭窄的自我世界中拯救出来，一万个巧合能不能修练成命运？

安灼拉到底遇见过多少残酷的现实——在人工湖的那一夜格朗泰尔想过这个问题，现在他不想要回答了，他只想给他一个拥抱，告诉这个刺猬一样的青年“你不需要独自勇敢”。

格朗泰尔的喉咙发痒，不是想要呕吐的那种感觉，是想要唱歌，想要请求原谅，想要尽情诉说，想要向神像祈祷的感觉。

他想要亲吻。

他想要做他温暖的围巾。

“你现在习惯戴围巾了。”格朗泰尔说，伸手环抱住安灼拉的脖颈，给他整理着帽子和围巾，他们离得太近了，通红耳朵鼻尖几乎要触碰在一起。格朗泰尔甚至突发奇想，渴望停住时间，先数一数安灼拉的睫毛。

“哦，你的…”安灼拉不知所措。

“如果我挡住了后面人的视线，”格朗泰尔的手臂真的挡住了后面人的视线，“如果我挡住了后面人的视线，我现在能吻你吗？”

时间好像真的停住了，格朗泰尔捕捉到安灼拉瞳孔的膨胀，他蓝绿色的眼睛像深不见底的湖泊，映出自己的灵魂，又更像是通往万劫不复深渊的隧道。格朗泰尔觉得自己会后悔。

“不能。”安灼拉轻轻推开了他。

不能。

他知道自己会后悔。

*

“快！”公白飞拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，“他们出来了。”

安灼拉迅速从眼神慌乱转化为斗志昂扬，“他们说什么？”他站起来，拍拍裤子上的尘土。

“马吕斯在录像，”公白飞轻声说道，“似乎还想否认。”

“好，警方发言结束之后有序组织大家回去吧。结束了，辛苦了。”安灼拉拍拍公白飞的肩膀。

结束了，格朗泰尔不知道自己是怎么回到宿舍的。

* 

“你快醒醒！！”古费拉克的长途电话把他震醒，“快看论坛！！”

格朗泰尔看看手表，已经中午十一点半了，热安早就出门了。他再一次，光荣地没有宿醉，可是浑身上下竟比宿醉后还痛，“什么事儿？”

“那个，米拉！”古费拉克已经语无伦次了。

格朗泰尔按照时间线看：

23号晚上23：00：“……发言人于23日下午对学生关于‘米拉女士是否已死’一事做出了回复，部分激进的学生认为X大学人工湖出现的一具女尸是在X大学政府管理学院就读研究生的米拉·阿泰兹，警方否认了这种说法……”

不出他所料，这条简讯的评论火药味十足：

“都他妈说了别信谣。”

“为什么天天不想着自己的学校好，唯恐天下不乱吗？”

“你说是假的就是假的？我们很多同学都看见了啊，米拉最近的确也消失了

“在隐瞒什么？”

“大学城有些社团真的无理取闹，不知道为什么还不清查一下……”

24号0：00：《新论坛》的网页版，师范大学和矿业大学的地下刊物，自媒体大军一起发布了四张图片——安灼拉藏在报刊栏后照的四张图片，这是米拉：这扎成一束的黑发，这熟悉的柯林斯工作服——这是我们的米拉。

格朗泰尔能够想象网络是怎样瘫痪的。

格朗泰尔打开校园论坛最新的高赞帖——

笑死我了，有人在学工楼外的张贴栏上贴了一张海报，盖住了校长的脸

格朗泰尔点开大图，这是一张黄底粉字的海报，没有任何其他图案：

为什么撒谎？亲爱的局长先生？

湖底的阿波罗

湖底的阿波罗——这是他的恶作剧吗？格朗泰尔像是做了一个梦。

他把截图发给安灼拉，极力装出什么都没有发生的样子。我可以说我回宿舍之后扫空了宿舍库存的所有酒，醉到什么也不记得，不记得那个冒失的“我可以吻你吗”——格朗泰尔不敢回忆那炼狱般的十秒钟。

这是你的杰作吗？阿波罗

他犹豫了一会儿，删掉了阿波罗三个字，总觉得有些扎眼。

这是你的杰作吗？

一分钟，他没有回复。

两分钟，他没有回复，

三分钟，甚至没有正在输入的气泡。

四分钟，甚至没有显示“已读”

格朗泰尔又发了一句：

哈哈，昨晚喝多了，断片了，这会儿才起

五分钟，他没有回复。

安灼拉是手机从不关机的人，格朗泰尔翻看他们之前的聊天记录，安灼拉从没有超过五分钟还没回复。他有机器人的作息，不可能还没有起床。

短短几分钟内，格朗泰尔脑子里上演了无数种结局——安灼拉终于被自己莽撞的表白吓坏了，决定不再理睬自己；安灼拉的手机被偷了；安灼拉被警察抓走了——这个可能性甚至还要大一些；安灼拉贴海报的时候被抓了现行；安灼拉的尸体从冰层之下被打捞起来；安灼拉被钉在十字架上；安灼拉的鲜血滴在自己的手中的玫瑰花上

——操，格朗泰尔得打个电话

十秒，二十秒，三十秒，自动挂断。

又打了一个，依旧没有人接。

格朗泰尔慌了神。

打给巴阿雷——没有人接电话；公白飞，没有接；弗以伊，没有接；热安——甚至是热安都没有接；马吕斯——还好还有马吕斯。

喂，安灼拉在吗？

哪儿？

和你在一起吗？

我在家里。

安灼拉呢？

应该是在柯林…

格朗泰尔挂断电话，向外奔去。他只穿了一件乐队帽衫，早已顾不上冷了。他奔跑起来像是闪电，跑过学工的张贴栏，一群人围着那张美学上绝对失败的海报，讨论着阿波罗到底是谁；跑过了乐队排练的琴房，爱潘妮在和插不进锁孔的琴房钥匙作斗争；跑过了米拉沉睡过的湖边，几个女生在拱桥上照像。

他的头发湿湿的，不知道是汗水还是凝结的水汽，柯林斯就在下一个拐角，他似乎听到了兵荒马乱，是酒精和气泡水爆炸的轰响，是彩排的乐队砸坏音响的爆炸，还是——砰

是一声枪响。

是他妈的一声枪响。

柯林斯就在下一个拐角，格朗泰尔却一步步无法再向前，跪在了街边。老路上结着一层脆弱的冰。格朗泰尔直视前方，枪声后的一片死寂像藏身街角的巨兽，他要怎么鼓起勇气走过拐角。

“格朗泰尔？”一个深红色的身影在拐角处模糊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本p名字有彩蛋出现哦


	4. Chapter 4

大家对于马吕斯作为新传学院学生的专业能力非常满意，市政广场上的谎言被无情粉碎，现在警局已经失去了公信力，怀疑和追责在群众间生根发芽，有一部分曾经置身事外的学生甚至重新捡起了寻找失联者的传单，真相似乎触手可及了。

安灼拉的工作还没有结束，白天他们必将迎来大量的网络删帖，此时弗以伊和公白飞准备好的“非法印刷物”就成了传信的飞鸽。他让大家24日一早在柯林斯集合，准备圣诞前最后一场战斗——要么胜利，要么前功尽弃。当然，他没有告诉格朗泰尔，他不确定格朗泰尔对自己有没有朋友之外的情谊，朦胧的情愫是战斗中组不需要的三件东西之一，其他两件是酒精和傲慢的天性。

其实他也不能确定自己对格朗泰尔有没有朋友之外的情感，当格朗泰尔问出“我能吻你吗”时，他的喉咙竟然想发出“可以”的声音，但是在把过去、现在和未来塞进他那金色脑袋里高速运转的CPU计算了一番之后，他推开了面前的男孩，用指尖轻轻地，蜻蜓点水一样推开，像是华尔兹中欲拒还迎的动作，像是一边亲吻着额头一边说着再见。

为了他好，也为了我自己好。安灼拉没有后悔。

ABC的朋友们终于怀着较为轻松的心情聚在了柯林斯，弗以伊甚至叫上了他的男友热安——安灼拉听说他也是艺术学院的；米西什塔也来了，还带着一个叫莱格尔的，安灼拉认出这是格朗泰尔乐队的吉他手“博须哀”；米拉的妹妹娜拉·阿泰兹来了，巴阿雷和公白飞甚至坐在一起聊了起来，这俩以前从来不对付。真是突兀的和谐，安灼拉心里有那么一点骄傲，他站在柯林斯门前的台阶上，在胸前划了一个十字，他不是基督徒，但是他希望米拉的灵魂能够安息。

他现在要去马吕斯家里拿最新一期的《新论坛》样刊，“少喝点酒！”他对在吧台前拥吻的弗以伊和热安说。

其实多喝点也没问题。

安灼拉不知道的是，是个美好的拥吻会是他在柯林斯吧台看到的最后一幕——这一幕很美，两个灵魂在拥抱，有一种韦斯安德森式的美感——或许把韦斯安德森的镜头都褪一层色。

*

“各位请出去。”四个警察举着警官证大摇大摆地走进了柯林斯，一群警卫堵住了柯林斯的大门，“这里被查封了。”“为什么？”弗以伊和热安的吻被打断了，不知好歹的混蛋们。

“收到举报，”一名胖警察随手翻开高脚凳上折起的手抄小报，“这有嗯——违规出版物流通。”

“胖子警官，这个是大家写着玩的，没有商用，没有违法。”今日代班的小老板伽弗洛什笑嘻嘻地说道。

“法律禁止抄写。”胖警察不喜欢别人叫他胖子，他把警棍杵在米西什塔坐的长凳上，“小妞，快走了。”

“我只是个酒客，犯什么法了？”米西什塔抢过博须哀手上的兑水伏特加，仰着脖子灌了一口，炯炯有神的棕色眼睛死死盯着胖警察。与此同时，另外三个警察拿着警棍，逛集市似的在酒吧走来走去，一会儿眯着眼睛努力辨认墙上的脏话，一会儿撕下老木桌上贴的政治漫画和讽刺笑话。

“那么如果我说，法律禁止喝酒呢？”胖警察提高了嗓门。

“哪一条法律？”热安偏要和他对着干。

“我腰上这条法律。”他晃晃腰间的手枪，“这位先生，你要知道，这条法律也禁止你和男人亲嘴，所以，识趣一点，赶紧出去。”

“先生，请你抱着法典再来驱赶我们吧。”公白飞挡在一名警察面前，他快要接近老酒柜最下面一层，里面放着三箱足以引起满城民怨的重磅武器——印着米拉照片的传单。

“让开。”

“不。”

“滚开！”

我们可怜的公白飞，被粗暴地推到在玻璃门上，摔碎了眼镜。

“你们他妈的要干嘛！”巴阿雷砸了个酒瓶子，伸手就要去捏警察的脖子，身后却挨了一棍，腿一软，磕到了膝盖。

“找到了，头儿。”三箱武器被发现了。

“这是什么？”胖警察拎着公白飞的领口，“这他妈是什么？”

公白飞挣脱不开他肥胖的大手，向他脸上啐了一口。弗以伊和巴阿雷也冲上去按住他，米西什塔抡起酒瓶砸向一个瘦警察；博须哀的脑袋被实实在在地砸出了血……兵荒马乱。

“这他妈的——”胖警察举起手枪冲着天花板来了一枪——

砰——

“真以为我这法律是个空壳啊！”他一只手把公白飞摔在地上，“这个，他妈的，这个人给我带回去！其他人——”他又举起了枪，“要么马上给我滚蛋，要么…”他马上又改变了主意，“都给我带回去！一群乌合之众！”

*

伽弗洛什从柜台后的小门逃了出去。他藏在垃圾桶后面，看着三辆警车呼啸着离开后才敢呼吸。柯林斯的门被锁住了，墨绿色的大门上被喷了一把大大的，红色的叉，贴上了警察局的封条。

柯林斯被抹去了吗？伽弗洛什才十二岁，就已经经历过了人生能体验到的最痛苦的离别，他能笑着向王八蛋父母说再见，能笑着向去上中学的朋友说再见，能笑着向病床上的二姐说再见，但是他抚摸着这新鲜的红叉，竟然流泪了，他该怎么向这个近乎天堂的地方说再见？他手上沾满了红色的油漆，像是杀人犯沾满鲜血的手。

“伽弗洛什！”是安灼拉。伽弗洛什扑向安灼拉的怀抱，把十二年没有流的眼泪浇在他的围巾上——格朗泰尔的围巾上。安灼拉早已把《新论坛》的样刊扔在一旁，他蹲在废墟的门口，抱着断了翅膀的天使。

“怎么回事？”

伽弗洛什像是回到了婴孩时期，断断续续地，前言不搭后语地述说着这场没有流血的杀戮。

安灼拉着小孩，像是两只流浪猫。他沿着老街向西走，或许应该先去马吕斯家。刚走到三岔路口，就瞥见了另一个快被击垮的人。格朗泰尔跪在路边，朝圣似的。

他在这里跪了多久了？

* 

格朗泰尔捕捉到了这一抹红色。他觉得自己在梦境，他奔跑起来，短短几十米，他似乎跑了一个世纪，怎么这样遥远？他像是追着太阳的星辰，追着雅辛托斯的风神。

他把安灼拉紧紧地抱进怀里。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉缓缓搂过他的肩膀，只穿着一件帽衫的人紧贴着他取暖。

“格朗泰尔我，咳，我呼吸不过来了。”安灼拉几乎要被揉进对方的身体里，脖子架在对方肩膀上，喘不过气。

“你没事吧，你没接电话。”

“我没听到。”

格朗泰尔终于放开了对方，又蹲下身，摸摸伽弗洛什的脑袋，“你没事吧，小鬼？”

伽弗洛什低头扣着手指上的倒刺，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，不只是因为恐惧还是愤怒，颤抖着。

伽弗洛什是爱潘妮同父异母的弟弟，虽然特纳迪亚两口子离婚了，姐弟俩也分开了。但是二姐去世之后，他还是常常来学校找爱潘妮，格朗泰尔很喜欢这个小孩。“小诗人，小流氓”，他觉得伽弗洛什身上散发着顽皮的早慧，这是自己儿时被扼杀的天才。他从不把伽弗洛什当作一个小屁孩——他们是绝对平等的朋友，但此刻，格朗泰尔痛苦地意识到，小流氓，小诗人，也只是个小孩子。

“还好吗？”格朗泰尔捧起小孩的脸蛋。当一个脆弱的灵魂在崩溃的悬崖徘徊时候，有一些话是绝对不能说出口的，而这个清单上的第一句话就是“你还好吗”。伽弗洛什原本已经稳定的情绪又震荡起来，“哇”一声哭出声来，扑进格朗泰尔的怀里：“大R——”

格朗泰尔脑子里还是懵的，他几乎被伽弗洛什撞倒，伸手机械地抚着男孩的后背。安灼拉也伸手轻轻地安慰着伽弗洛什。格朗泰尔这才抬眼看他，他咬着嘴唇，心事重重。

“我听见了枪声。”格朗泰尔主动提到。

“是警察用来恐吓的，”安灼拉都快把下嘴唇咬破皮了，“伽弗洛什在场。”

“哦，哦，”该说什么？“那…”

“都被抓走了。”

“哦。”

* 

格朗泰尔觉得冷，直到寒风钻进他的骨髓了，他才觉得冷。

“我们先去马吕斯家。”安灼拉温柔地拉起伽弗洛什。他长舒一口气，这是他在整理碎片，他的脑袋像是CPU，无论有多少烦心事儿一起塞进来，他都得以最快的速度分类处理，回答“接下来该怎么办”。格朗泰尔起初会觉得他这样有些冷血，其实不是的，这更像是一条编进安灼拉基因里的双螺旋，他也会悲伤，他更会愤怒——他简直是主管愤怒的天使，但是他的本能会让他藏匿自己的崩溃。

格朗泰尔牵起伽弗洛什的另一只手，小孩像是热源，给这个近乎在寒冬裸奔的蠢货匀一点体温。

“还给你，”安灼拉把那条棕色的，有条纹的围巾塞到格朗泰尔手中。

“你不冷吗？”格朗泰尔像是预料到这一幕一样，并不觉得惊讶，那是自己的围巾，终究会回到自己脖子上，但他还是这样没话找话似的问了，“你不用了吗？”格朗泰尔想抽自己两个大嘴巴子，给脑子取暖。

“你更需要吧。”安灼拉假装被他逗乐了似的，苦笑。

他们真的在往马吕斯家走吗？格朗泰尔不知道。

* 

街边的小店都挂上了圣诞味十足的装饰，小铃铛在寒风中哆嗦。

“圣诞节就快到了，买点礼物吧！”精品店的小贩对着伽弗洛氏挤出夸张的笑脸。

圣诞节，格朗泰尔从来不过圣诞节，原因很简单，他不信基督，就像他不信任何东西一样。

“你为什么要较真！”热安对拒绝换上圣诞毛衣去参加派对的格朗泰尔非常不满，“他只是一个消费主义陷阱节日而已，目的就是让大家聚在一起喝点酒，讲点笑话，开心一点。”

“我一年中任意一天都能喝酒，讲笑话。”

“再说了我有演出，24号晚上，就在柯林斯。”格朗泰尔不把这个当作“圣诞派对”，只是“恰好在圣诞节举办的演出”。

我们还要唱国际歌，谁他妈在圣诞节唱国际歌。

安灼拉也不过圣诞节，他不信基督，他对任何的宗教信仰都保持着足够尊重的距离。

“但是你照样可以去派对啊，玩一玩。”公白飞是个唯物主义者，但是他热衷于参加各种派对，圣诞派对，圣帕特里克节派对，春节派对，其中就包括24号晚上在柯林斯的演出，“这是21世纪，人们不会因为你是异教徒而把你烧死的。再说了，现在社会正需要这样的复魅…”

“我只是！”安灼拉也不想和公白飞辩论，“我只是不想给自己加上任何属性。”他有时就是较劲得让人牙痒痒。

“但是这次的演出是在柯林斯，”公白飞认输，“一个演出而已，不带任何圣诞节属性。”

“我考虑一下。”安灼拉猜到格朗泰尔会搞个演出，但是没想到是在平安夜。格朗泰尔是那种会穿着圣诞毛衣，带着红帽子喝蛋奶的人吗？

他希望24号白天的计划能成功，他才能一身轻松地去看格朗泰尔唱“白色圣诞节”。

或许是上帝不让他们过圣诞节吧。

“其实我今晚在柯林斯还有演出。”格朗泰尔觉得应该说点什么话打破三人行中沉重的无言。

“嗯？”安灼拉闷闷地回答一声。

“你在思考问题吗？”他真的觉得安灼拉有可能在思考问题，下一步怎么办之类的。

“没有，”安灼拉终于停止咬嘴唇的动作，“我知道那个演出有你，公白飞告诉我了。”

“我本来还准备了惊喜。”

“计划赶不上变化。”安灼拉的下嘴唇被要咬出血了，焦虑还是恐惧？“真的对不起大家。”

“你没什么好对不起大家的。”格朗泰尔和伽弗洛什异口同声。

“其实我早知道会有这样的结果，我应该，我应该告诉大家的，”安灼拉语气越来越激动，“我应该警告他们这样做会被抓进局子，这样他们就能…就能选择是否…”他两只手抓着格朗泰尔的袖子，雪水融化在他的眼睛。“我就不该去贴那张该死的海报，我太……”

“嘿，够了，”格朗泰尔还是被小领袖突如其来的脆弱吓到了，不过他心中的一个困惑倏然得到了解答。他想过“安灼拉到底是棋子还是下棋的人”这样有些愚蠢的问题----现在想来，只可能是当时的他自己不够柔软，没有看见安灼拉光芒下的悲悯，他不是残酷的神，他只是一个有棱角的孩子，他只是一个朋友。

“够了，”格朗泰尔使出足够强劲但又不至于暴躁的力气按住对方的肩膀，“安灼拉，不要再自以为是了！”——这是他的实话，“你以为大家与你并肩作战的时候没有想过后果吗？”

安灼拉一时语塞。

“……我们他妈的都是成年人了，大家选择和你站在一起，就签好了生死状，你不要以为自己有义务对每个人负责！”格朗泰尔当然不知道其他人有没有签好生死状，他甚至觉得会有人因此痛恨安灼拉——“那个目光短浅的金发小子，那个煽动者”，但是他不在意。

安灼拉有些惊讶又有些懵地眨眨眼睛，那样子好像格朗泰尔刚刚说他学了20年的1+1=2是错的。

*

“你俩在这儿干吗？都快亲上去了！”这是刚从琴房出来的爱潘妮，打破了这诡异的张力。伽弗洛什一下窜到他姐姐身边。

“没什么。”安灼拉十分客气。

“你，你去柯林斯？不用排了，柯林斯……关门了。”格朗泰尔看见爱潘妮把他的吉他一起带上的，给她抛出一个待会儿给你解释的眼神。

爱潘妮当然明白，掏出手机，“那我就可以去人工湖，大家在纪念米拉。”

什么？

从琴房到人工湖只需要绕过一个亭子，就是这一个拐角，隔开了天堂和地狱。

亭子另一侧是星光遍野。发现米拉尸体的冰窟窿边摆满了洁白的，嫩黄的花，小拱桥上，湖边的乱石上，沿岸的冰面上，站着，坐着四方而来的人们，大部份是学生，也有周边的工人，小孩，老师……格朗泰尔只觉得血液在沸腾，隔着薄薄一层帽衫，让空气中的雪花也融化。

“你们去吗？”爱潘妮从兜里掏出一盏小夜灯，看起来是DIY的，就在玻璃瓶里放了一堆荧光条，“洛卡说一开始有人举着小蜡烛，但是被风吹灭了。”她把格朗泰尔的吉他往他怀里一塞，拉着伽弗洛什踏上厚厚的冰面。

十二月的下午，天黑的很早。这才四点过，夜色已经压过来了，人工湖畔的路灯从发现尸体那天到现在从没亮过，但是拱桥下却藏着一个小小的白昼，由手机后置的刺眼白光，在风中摇摇摆摆的烛光，荧光棒的五颜六色的光，两盏救援探照灯的强光，天上落下来的星光组成的白昼。

格朗泰尔和安灼拉坐在湖边的长凳上，打开了手机后置灯。他们应该马上赶到马吕斯家的，但是有那么一秒钟，格朗泰尔非常罪恶地忘记了还关在警局的朋友们——他猜想安灼拉一样罪恶。

他好像忽然明白平安夜的意义了，在永远不可能有什么平安的364个夜晚之外，用哪怕一晚上休息一下疲惫的灵魂，用哪一个夜晚陪伴湖底那个不可能再见的朋友。

围观的人渐渐变多了，有人拿起手机在录像，有人加入，有人隔得远远的。

忽然，一个女孩唱起了歌：

Oh, my love, we’ve had our share of tears 

（我的爱，我们一起经历了眼泪与欢笑）

Oh, my friend, we’ve had our hopes and fears

（我的朋友，我们一起饱尝了痛苦与悲伤）

又有几个男孩加入了她，歌声越来越响

Oh, my friends, it’s been a long hard year

（这是多么艰难的一年啊）

But now it’s Christmas,

（现在终于是圣诞了）

安灼拉忽然接上了这样一句歌词。格朗泰尔看向自己的肩头，他原以为安灼拉趴在自己肩膀上睡着了，因此身子僵得一动不动----安灼拉太累了，他这样想的。

“你怎么会唱这个？”于是格朗泰尔又掐掐自己的大腿，确认自己没有做梦——如果真的是做梦也挺好，醒来之后柯林斯还在，还不用去想明天。

“这可是Queen。”安灼拉心情好了些，坐起身来。

Thank God, it's Christmas,

（感谢上帝，圣诞节终于到了）

The moon and the stars seem awful cold and bright 

（星星和月亮看起来冰冷又明亮）

Let’s hope the snow will make this Christmas right

（让我们希望雪将使今年的圣诞节一如往常）

My friend,the world will share this special night 

（我的朋友，世界将会共度这个特殊的夜晚）

……

安灼拉唱歌有一点走调，表情很投入，从格朗泰尔的角度看，像是投入的教堂唱诗班男孩

Thank God it's Christmas

（感谢上帝圣诞到了）

For one day

（哪怕只是一夜）

歌声越来越响亮了，似乎所有前来纪念米拉的人都会唱这首歌了，似乎冰面之下的世界在跟着和声，似乎夜空中有一整个恢弘的交响乐队给他们伴奏，似乎整个北半球都在共振。格朗泰尔真想停留在这个时刻，忘记所有的惊恐和忧虑，忘记政治，忘记绝望，忘记忘记，把自己的身体揉进平安夜的雪花。——这是一个怀疑论者应该有的态度。

但他已经24小时没有喝酒了，他闭上眼睛，脑子里闪过的却全是柯林斯门口的那把叉，是那天晚上藏在报刊栏后看到的尸体，是安灼拉的手铺开皱巴巴的传单，是宿舍里热安空荡荡的床，是冉阿让老师的脸，是血，是死亡，是命运在追杀可悲的酒鬼。

像做了一个噩梦，他睁开双眼，一身冷汗。

安灼拉也无法再唱歌，他安静地蹲在一旁边，倒像是一个醉汉。人们从Queen唱到了列侬的Imagine，唱到了格朗泰尔最喜欢的Last Party

If it‘s the End of the World， let's PARTY

(如果这是世界的尽头，让我们狂欢吧）

该死

去他妈的世界的尽头！格朗泰尔受不了，狄奥尼索斯竟然不愿在狂欢盛宴上醉生梦死。

他抱起自己的吉他——感谢爱潘妮阴差阳错地帮自己拿吉他。他抱起自己的吉他，到湖边拉过安灼拉的胳膊就往湖心走。

“你干嘛？”被扯得生疼的男孩问道。

“我知道你也很难受，”格朗泰尔说，“咱们一不做二不休好吗？”

“什么？”

格朗泰尔晃了晃他的吉他，“我本来在柯林斯有一个演出的，我要唱…”

“国际歌？”安灼拉终于确认了他要干什么，其实从他说出“但是我有一个乐队”那天安灼拉就怀疑他会这样做。两个男孩相视一笑，决绝地，释怀地，“反正我们签了生死状！”安灼拉把自己从绝望的深渊里一把拉了出来。他不会淹死在湖里的，就像明天不会迟到。

两个男孩战战兢兢地在冰上前进——其实格朗泰尔平衡力挺好的，即使背着个大吉他也没怎么打滑，反而是安灼拉，一只手拽着格朗泰尔的袖子，另一只手都快按在冰面了，身子还是歪歪扭扭，像商店门口的跳舞娃娃。

“你重心要放低！”格朗泰尔教他。

“我放低了。”

“你不要绷太紧了，别紧张，就像正常走路一样。”

“我不行。”安灼拉放弃了，干脆蹲在冰面上，格朗泰尔拖着他一路滑到湖心。

“说真的，你该锻炼一下平衡力了。”格朗泰尔咽着笑，他挺喜欢这样的，被人依赖的感觉。安灼拉和他成了一个整体似的，他滑倒了，他也会滑倒——痛是痛了些，但他永远义无反顾。

*

“各位！”格朗泰尔向小拱桥下的合唱团喊道，“我们献给大家一首歌！”

人工湖是他的舞台，一簇簇灯光映在冰面上，冰的裂缝，花纹，冰刀留下的弧线，都闪着比星空璀璨的光，冰的冷被光的暖融化，这是格朗泰尔登上的最灿烂的演出舞台。

Debout les damnés de la terre

（起来，饱受屈辱的奴隶）

Debout les forçats de la faim

（起来，全世界受苦的人）

颂歌从他的指尖流出，他和乐队排过重金属的国际歌，失真的吉他，躁动的鼓点，准备在柯林斯的地下用最放肆的节奏一吐所有的愤怒。但是此时他只有一把没通电的吉他，他几年前在Leonid的演唱会上听过香颂版本的国际歌，和若李一起自嘲说“法国人唱国际歌都不严肃”。但是此时他只有一把没通电的吉他，没有麦克风的大白嗓，还有安灼拉这个不怎么优美的合唱

Laraison tonne en son cratère :

C’est l’éruption de lafin

全人类都会唱这首歌，格朗泰尔听见校园似乎沸腾了起来。他在心中为自己对Leonid的香颂国际歌的嘲笑表示抱歉，因为直到此刻——各种意义上如履薄冰的时候，他才明白，信仰不一定要在管弦乐里，不一定要在庙堂，在老大哥的袖口，口风琴的小调里有信仰，上不了台面的笑话里有信仰，香颂里有信仰，柯林斯外有信仰，旷野的有信仰。

酒瓶里有信仰——格朗泰尔老是这样开玩笑，但酒瓶里也许真的有信仰。

C’est la lutte finale

（这是最后的斗争）

Groupons nous et demain

（只要我们集结起来）

围观的人们也加入了。格朗泰尔感觉自己实现了每一个无名摇滚乐队主场的梦想——在麦迪逊花园广场，对着两万人唱歌。安灼拉忽高忽低的声音又让他回到现实，他仅仅是实现了自己的梦想，怀疑论者的唯一的信仰。

* 

这是一首可以无限循环的歌，几个男生从湖边向湖心走来，似乎想给孤零零的两个人一点支持，拱桥上的人们随着节奏挥动着手机的灯光。格朗泰尔兴致勃勃地候着“再来一遍”。

嗡——安灼拉的电话响了起来，是马吕斯

“你们不是要到我家来吗？”马吕斯的担忧穿透电话线。

“我们…”

“你们在干嘛？”马吕斯的声音从电话里传出，似乎又在身后。

安灼拉眯着眼睛四处望望，果然，身后的湖畔，马吕斯在一片昏暗中向他招手

“你快看论坛，你们摊上事儿了，现在马上收拾东西和我走。”马吕斯对着手机，几乎是吼出来，他颤巍巍地伸腿探探冰面，对它的结实程度丝毫不信任。

“你别过来！”安灼拉命令似地回答，随机挂了电话。

论坛，他在歌声中打开了论坛，果然，热门第一的楼里又出现了他的名字

速来，ABC在人工湖唱国际歌。

今天不是还有人在湖边悼念米拉吗？悼念米拉我能理解，唱国际歌是几个意思？

这个时候唱国际歌是在暗示工人那个事情吗？

国际歌怎么了，我只知道合唱团不让唱这首歌了

这个时候唱什么不好偏唱这个，这就是在给有心者递刀子啊

ABC吃人血馒头啊，这个时候也要来阴阳怪气一波

ABC只剩几个人了，还在搞事？

别急，我已经给学校反应了，马上就安静了

……

安灼拉想过这样的结局，只是没想到这么快。

“R”，他轻轻碰了碰格朗泰尔的胳膊，“你还记得吗，国际歌被禁止了。”

“当然，所以我才要唱它啊。”格朗泰尔现在是伴奏机器，学生们，工人们，小孩们，老师们，充满善意和恶意的围观群众们是真正的合唱团。

你禁止我唱什么，我就喜欢唱什么。

“那你猜我们还有多久会被学校抓走？”安灼拉一边问一边给马吕斯发短信。

“十分钟？二十分钟？半小时？最理想的是让我过完这个平安夜，我第一次这么喜欢平安夜。”无需多言，两人已经在心里签订了协议，“或者是被警察抓走。”格朗泰尔已经看到了远处警车的刺眼的顶灯。

“逃吗？”安灼拉问。

“逃不了了。”今天逃走了，还有明天，还有明年，还有整个余生。太累了。

“再说，多么完美的平安夜，怎么能用逃亡结束？”

“值得吗？”安灼拉编辑着给马吕斯的短信。他想过这个问题，二十年来，他一直在计较这样的问题，“值得吗？”你非自己的钱支持工运，值得吗？你给报社写那么多社论，值得吗？你为了无人计较的真相就深入危险中心，值得吗？你赌上自己和别人命，值得吗？——安灼拉不畏惧赌上自己的命，但是他害怕牵连别人，他怕极了。他每次活动前都会说，“请大家一定考虑好，一定要自愿”，他直到很多人为自己的克里斯玛所折服，他恐惧这种“被仰慕”，这给他带来无数的心里负担。“值得吗？”他无数次被这个问题困扰，夜不能寐。

格朗泰尔不知道怎样回答。他不是终日心怀“被忘记的1％”的社会学学生，他不是博爱的INFJ人格，他甚至才刚刚明白他作为怀疑论者的“信仰”不是个自欺欺人的幻象。但是他就是知道答案，“值得。”

“你还记得我问你ABC是什么意思吗？”格朗泰尔问道，警车的鸣笛声已经穿破了歌声。

“记得。”

“你说是les amis de l’abc, 是abaissé ，是屈辱者的朋友，是人民的朋友。”他放下了手中的吉他，“我知道网上有什么说法，说什么ABC没有人了，”他靠近安灼拉，指着那些全然不知黑夜已经降临，依旧歌唱的人们，“他们——我们，火灾中的工人，那些失联的人，我们都是abaissé， 都是ABC的朋友。”

永远不会孤独。

随着警笛声越来越尖锐，安灼拉心头的迷雾在一点一点地散开。他的确是个自以为是的混蛋，以为自己应该为所有人负责，为所有人启蒙。但是所有人都是胸怀星空的屈辱者不是吗？都有理想，都有钢铁的意志，都会为米拉祈祷，都会唱起被禁止的歌。他看着那群用理想做篝火的人们，他们和自己一样，都是ABC，在阴沟里仰望星空。

“值得。”他对格朗泰尔说，“我今天才明白，ABC之友不该只是个社团，”他按下短信的发送键，“我们是一切！”

警察的照明灯毫不留情地打了过来，和这个浪漫的舞台格格不入。

“在干什么？唱什么？”粗粝的喊声和完美的平安夜格格不入。

“怎么？法律禁止唱国际歌？”人群中的一个女声。

“禁止。”

警察在清人了，让围观群众赶紧离开，和湖边的人们推搡着，用警棍威胁着小孩们。

“回去吧！他们禁止歌唱！” 格朗泰尔高喊，“圣诞快乐！回去吧各位！”

“湖里那两个！过来！”照灯的警察命令道。

去他妈的，让他们也来这湖面上摔摔跤。安灼拉一动不动，只是试探性地伸手捏住了格朗泰尔的手，摩挲着他指尖上因为弹吉他留下的硬硬的茧。

人群的哄闹还没结束，格朗泰尔却觉得世界安静极了。他紧紧握住安灼拉的手，丝毫也不想放开。

“你给马吕斯说了什么？”格朗泰尔悄悄问道。

“我让他别冲动，赶紧回家，我们都等着他救命呢。还有圣诞快乐。”

俩人没心没肺地笑了，对面两个警察已经踏上了冰面。

“如果他救不了我们呢？”

“我不知道。”

一个警察滑稽地摔了一跤，格朗泰尔笑出了声。

“我觉得挺可笑的，其实，”安灼拉转过身，抬眼注视着格朗泰尔的眼睛，“因为唱首歌就被抓了。”

“他们禁止歌唱……所以我偏偏要歌唱。”格朗泰尔俏皮地靠近，他终于能看清他金色的睫毛，他的睫毛有自己的生命。

两个警察加快了速度，岸边灼热的两束灯光托着湖心十指紧握的人。

“你知道吗？他们还禁止抄写小报，禁止喝酒…”安灼拉另一只手拽过格朗泰尔脖子上的棕色围巾。耳边是警察胡言一般的命令声。

“或者亲吻。”安灼拉的嘴唇贴上了格朗泰尔的嘴唇，和他想象的不一样，他没有酒精的味道——安灼拉也许不知道，他24小时没有沾一滴酒，而是有玫瑰花的甜味，在阳光下被晒干的玫瑰花瓣，馥郁的却又揉进点灰尘的味道。

“他们禁止亲吻，我就偏偏要亲吻。”一吻结束，安灼拉挑着眉，颇为得意。

警察还有十，九，……

格朗泰尔没有时间回味那个轻轻的吻了，他搂住安灼拉冻得通红的脸，闭上了眼睛，舌尖撞开他的牙关。

八，七……

他尝到了安灼拉下唇的血的味道。他为什么这么爱咬嘴唇？

他感觉到安灼拉的手揽住自己的脖子，又在吉他上狠狠得撞了一下。一定很疼吧。

他感觉这恶狠狠的灯光成了水晶球里亮晶晶闪烁着的小灯泡，他和安灼拉就是水晶球音乐里旋转的接吻小人，在“致爱丽丝”——或者其他什么音乐，他可以让安灼拉自己选择——的节奏里见到永恒。

六，五，四…

他希望马吕斯是个靠谱的小伙子，但是他现在又不太想思考明天。

三…

他们禁止亲吻，我就偏偏要亲吻

二…

他们禁止玫瑰盛开，我就用鲜血把它染红

一

警棍打在了他的背上。


End file.
